If a guy wrote House of Night
by Matthew Trajan
Summary: From Damien's point of view. Just a quick little thing on how I would have written the end of Chosen.


House of Night

"The body of Loren Blake has been found nailed to the front gate." I felt Zoey cringe next to me. I looked at her and there was absolute fear on her face. Neferet began talking about war on the humans but none of us were really listening. The assembly ended and our group went outside to see Loren's desecrated body. Warriors were gathered all around. We pushed our way through the crowd. Zoey went to her knees and was about to be sick when there was a lot of noise and a crowd was upon us. Most of the fledglings ran back into the school. The Sons of Erebus began fighting the crowd, which turned out to be the mob that killed Loren and had come back for more. Then I saw John, Zoey's step loser run forward, yell something about an evil witch. The crowd trampled me and I was split up from Zoey. I got up in time to see John run her through with a large knife. She fell to her knees and said something I didn't quite catch. Blood flowed from the wound and she collapsed on the ground.

"Zoey, no!" I ran to her side, and step-loser came up behind me. I turned to face him. He raised the knife, that was still dripping with Zoey's blood, and then an arrow appeared through his chest. He looked down, mumbled something unintelligible and fell to the ground. A kid I didn't recognize stood twenty feet away with a bow drawn. He let another arrow go, dropping another human. I looked around for a weapon, and dove at a sword dropped by a Son of Erebus. I jumped up and saw Neferet yelling to kill the humans. _This is wrong. While the humans did start it, this isn't right. I have to stop this. _I ran forward, sword raised but Neferet saw me coming. She side stepped my swing and faced me.

"Come on Damien. We're on the same side. Finish this battle and we can go back to my room." I shook my head.

"Please, don't you know? I'm gay. I don't play for your team" I stepped forward, running my sword through her stomach. Energy flowed form her into my sword, sending me flying back. I looked up, still light headed, to see the new kid and Erik taking down humans right and left. Erik swung and took off a human's head. The new kid sent an arrow through two humans foreheads. They fell together. Blood soaked the ground, Neferet's body was lying a few feet away, blood pouring from the wound. The Sons of Erebus chased off the last of the human mob. I looked around the field. Bodies were everywhere, so were heads. _Looks like the Sons like decapitation. This is gross; _I thought as I stepped in a puddle of, I don't what it was exactly. I went over to Zoey's body. "Z, come on, wake up. It's gonna be all right now." But she didn't move. A tear rolled down my cheek as I sat there next to her. Erik came over to me.

"Damien, have you seen Jack?" I looked up quickly and shook my head.

"No. I have to find him though." I jumped up and began searching the field for a small body that didn't belong. Then to my horror, I saw it. I ran over to him and rolled him over. His eyes slowly opened. I looked down and saw he had a nasty gash in his side that had soaked his sweater with blood. "Come on buddy. Let's get you to the infirmary." I carefully picked him up and carried him into the school. I took him to the infirmary and laid him on the nearest open bed. A nurse came over and began looking him over. I saw Erik and the new kid standing in the doorway.

"Nice fighting out there. I'm Stark. I just got her and it looks like right in time." I nodded my head, still watching the nurse inspect jack's wound.

"Damien, we should all go. There's nothing more you can do for him now."

"Yes there is! I can be here for him when he wakes back up." I turned to Erik.

"Please, we need to go and let everyone here rest." Erik came to my side and put his hand on my shoulder. I slowly stood up, looked to Jack one more time and then left with Erik and Stark. I didn't know at the time that I would never see Jack again.


End file.
